User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 3
Welcome Welcome to my talk page, feel free to post. However, there are some "rules" that I want y'all to follow with your posts and stuff: # If you feel that you MUST use swear words, then use *s please. (Yeah, everyone knows what you mean, it's just a courtesy to those that don't wanna read that sort of thing) # Please just use common sense. # Also, don't forget to sign your posts with four ~s or press the signature button to leave your signature. And If you do leave a message here, I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible, or when I feel like it. (Je suis paraseux. =D) Archive(s) User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 1 User talk:Bluedog187/Archive 2 Don't know I know they will have future issues, but they might have discontinued the Deck Doctor segment. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 10:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) * I think they discontinued the Yu-Gi-Oh! section all together, because there was no section in this current issue. By the way, you are one lucky son of a b****. Savior Demon Dragon requires the following..."Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon" + "Red Dragon Archfiend" + 1 non-Tuner monster". Being LV10, RDA and Savior Dragon combined makes LV9 which only leaves a LV1 non-Tuner monster, like like f***ing Red Eyes B. Chick! And I, to my current knowledge can find any decent monster that fall under that category, that benefit me. You're lucky as hell. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ** Yeah, I think I might use Star Blast (I'm going to need something for Savior Star Dragon anyway). Oh, Chris left me a message that he's will be back, so go leave him a message (he said something about WDC). Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 01:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) *** Yeah, a pain, but worth it. Shining's a pimp, but I rarely get him out. He's actually in the deck as a semi-dead-draw. Doesn't make sense? His goal, if not to be summoned, is to be discarded (my opponent can't use him) for cards (usually Morphing Jar or Card Destruction) and later be equipped to Cyberdark Dragon. But what I mean abou Saviors is...it's not like they get in the way, and once you get them out, it's worth it. Savior Demon can negate spirit reaper (and kill it maybe) and marshmallon...nice...just throw in a Fairy Meteor Crush and GAME OVER...maybe. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 02:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) **** I got WC09 so I'll be testing the Red-Eyes Deck. I'm starting to think you should just make a page for that deck and ideas for it, and we can discuss it on the talk page, but then there's the IRC. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ***** Hey, how have you been? Haven't talked in a while so I'm just dropping by. Oh, if you get the time could you check my new deck help forum (it's on my user page). See you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ****** I made a Red-Eyes deck on WC09. It's fun, wins most of the time but I'm kind of torn over it. Darkness Dragon comes out rarely (But Darkness Metal is out ALL THE TIME), Synchros and Fusions (aside from FGD) are also rare, and some of the cards that it is composed of that should be used all the time are rarely useful...and it's big (50 cards). Here's the deck recipe, tell me what you think: *Note: I am still updating it. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ** Since you are on...what do you think? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) *** Oh, sorry, I missed your last message. And about the tuners...that's one of the things I'm working on and...as you will notice I'm going to edit the deck above in this message so youu can see it's current status. But ummm...oh yeah, tuners. I use Magna Dragon, The Dark -Hex Sealed Fusion and Exploder Dragon when I don't use Infernal Dragon. (I didn't sutter, I'm still updating it). PS. I see you got WC09. My Friend Code is 2192 4668 3133. PPS. What should I get rid of for Magna Dragon, Exploder and The Dark if I do? Infernal is ggod for CoSR and Vice is the only card I will discard, remove from play or sacrifice in any way, without skipping a beat if strategy requires. And yes,,,I did get rid of Darkness. BTW, I think Phantom of Chaos would go good in this deck. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) **** 1. Order WC09 from Amazon, if you can. It is an option. 2. Remember our discusstion about Burial from a Different Dimension? Envision this hand...(clouded surrounding effect...): Your hand is DAD, Future Fusion, Burial, Foolish Burial, and two other cards (you pick from Card of Safe Return, Royal Decree, Dark Bribe and Dragon's Rage). You go first, Future Fusion, select FGD, send 3 Wyverns and 2 REDMD. Foolish Burial sends another REDMD. Special Summon DAD. End of your Turn you remove from play 3 Wyverns for 3 REDMD (that's three cards drawn with CoSR). Now you have 4 2800 ATK Dragons and can destroy cards and revive other Dragons. The it's up to you. Burial can be used to reload DAD, get your Wyverns back for there effect, Phantom of Chaos, getting your DARK monster that Allure removed, etc, etc, etc. 3. MSE is pretty decent seeing as this deck has tons of spells and is build around the Graveyard. 4. And the Infernal and CoSR is always nice with this big deck. As of now the deck is doing pretty good so I'm going to try to think of ways to work with synchros later. PS. I'm tired, thus, Good night ner vod. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 07:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) My World wiki I have seen it. I'm not really bothered, as long as it's not here. -- Deltaneos (talk) 01:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) thnks fo the advice Thnx!! That sounds good. I have all 3 I'm just having problems making room. I will put those in though. Senseibates 01:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC) savior demon dragon is in the anime, not a real card Wetlands Thank you, it is because I dueled someone and they said it is if they fall in any of those categories. Favor Could you look at my Fortune Lady deck? (Forum:Fortune Ladies) It seems like people aren't giving too much help on that one, so I need some new perspectives. Runer5h 01:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Trying I'm trying to figure out how to make a card on the fan base site,it's so hard,can you please help. Duel on the Terminal Hey you wanna duel my deck. It's my Dust Deck and I'm fired up after winning my last duel so you wanna go on the Duel Terminal? Respond on my talk page and vote for my poll if you feel like it . Peace. Attribute 05:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Help on a forum Could you PLEASE help me on a forum: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Poison_Draw_Frog%27s_Effect deux ex machina and atemvegeta already tried to help but they have different points of view.... thanks anyway Killbolt 04:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC)